Desde mi ventana
by Hotaru Nyx
Summary: Cuando su padre lo vendió a ese hombre, Shuichi jamás pensó el infierno que le esperaba por vivir. En medio del sufrimiento y la desgracia, pensará que su única salida es la muerte. Pero, las cosas cambiarán cuando conozca a cierto hombre con mirada penetrante y cabellos dorados... Mundo Alterno/Gravitation Yuki x Shuichi


Realmente, no tenía la menor idea en donde se encontraba. Solo poseía recuerdos borrosos en su mente. Pero, el rostro de su padre mirándolo sin pena alguna y en sus manos, una bolsa repleta de monedas, jamás podría olvidarlo. En esos momentos, estaba claro que no comprendía la situación. Recordaba haber regresado de buscar leña, luego a su padre estrujando la mano de un hombre vestido de negro en señal de estar cerrando un trato, y luego, unos brazos fuertes sujetándolo por la espalda, haciendo que la leña que cargaba cayese al suelo. Había intentado liberarse, había querido correr y refugiarse en el bosque. Lo primero que pensó fue que a su padre lo estaban estafando y lo matarían en cuanto les diera la espalda, pero no… no se trataba de eso. Solo cuando su atacante sacó un pañuelo empapado con un líquido extraño y se lo puso en la cara, empezó a entender que sucedía. Poco a poco, mientras se sumergía en la oscuridad, aquella voz paterna le dirigió las últimas palabras:

- Adiós Shuichi…

Y, después de eso, se perdió totalmente en aquella tenebrosa oscuridad.

...

Cuando despertó se encontraba atado de manos en uno de los barandales de una carreta vieja. No podía moverse, sentía como si su cuerpo fuese de plomo y le era difícil mantener los ojos abiertos. Aquella droga era demasiado fuerte y tardaría horas en librarse de sus efectos, pero al menos había reaccionado lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que se encontraban en un lugar desconocido y a su lado, dos guardias en caballos lo vigilaban para evitar cualquier intento de huida. El joven intentó acomodarse en aquel rincón, pero por más que intentase encontrar una posición adecuada, sentía que la columna vertebral le reclamaba a gritos que hiciera lo posible para sentarse o al menos, apoyarse correctamente. Shuichi intentó enfocar bien la mirada, notó que era el único chico prisionero en aquella carreta y bajo sus pies solo había paja para los caballos. Se sentía humillado, estaba siendo tratado peor que un criminal y se preguntaba en qué manera habría ofendido a su padre para merecer tan cruel castigo. Por un momento, pensó que lo estaban llevando a la cárcel, a las mazmorras, pero eso no tenía sentido alguno. Jamás había hecho nada malo, ni siquiera había intentando huir de casa cuando su madre murió y su padre lo azotaba por hallarse ebrio. Siempre tuvo las esperanzas de que las cosas mejoraran, de que su padre entendería la situación y todo volviese a ser como antes. Shuichi se encogió en el rincón, estaba asustado y temblaba de frío. Sentía su estomago rugir por el hambre y unas gruesas lágrimas nublando su visión en esos instantes.

¿A dónde lo estaban llevando?

Si no era a la prisión entonces… ¿por qué lo habían drogado y atado como un animal?

La carreta saltó por unas piedras en el camino y el joven soltó unos gemidos de dolor. La cuerda con la que habían atado sus manos estaba lastimándole las muñecas. En cada salto de la carreta, aquellas marcas se hacían más visibles hasta que la sangre las ensució levemente. Shuichi cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseaba que todo aquello no fuese más que una pesadilla y al despertar se encontrara de regreso en casa. Pero, desgraciadamente, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, las mismas manos que lo arrastraron la primera vez, volvieron a sujetarlo para que bajase de la carreta. Estaba descalzo, su cuerpo temblaba por completo y sus piernas estaban muy débiles por el viaje tan largo. Cuando llegaron a esa extraña mansión ya era de noche. Shuichi fue empujado por una entrada de piedra y llevado al interior por una de las puertas traseras. Estaba claro que aquel lugar no era una prisión, pero… ¿entonces dónde estaba? El joven fue llevado a un cuarto en donde no había nada más que un colchón sucio en el suelo. El hombre que lo tenía sujeto, lo dejó ahí no sin antes amenazarlo con la mirada. Pero, Shuichi no hizo caso de esto, se encontraba tan cansado que se limitó a tirarse en el colchón y acurrucarse para encontrar un poco de calor. El miedo, el hambre, la angustia y la tristeza se habían apoderado por completo de su ser. Tan solo quería un poco de luz, deseaba que la mañana llegase pronto y alguien le dijese que estaba sucediendo ahí.

El canto de las avecillas fue lo que lo despertó. Creyéndose de nuevo en casa y pensando que todo había sido una pesadilla intentó levantarse pero no lo consiguió. La desesperación volvió a dominarlo al ver sus manos atadas y aquellos barrotes en la ventana. Unos tímidos rayos solares eran lo único que alegraban un poco aquel espantoso lugar, pero, no lograron animarlo en lo absoluto. Haciendo un esfuerzo se sentó apoyándose contra la pared y se quedó así por largos minutos, sin saber que sería de él. Felizmente, el efecto de la droga ya había pasado, pero se encontraba tan débil que le hubiera sido imposible siquiera llegar a la puerta para golpearla. Shuichi abrazó sus piernas y escondió el rostro, no quería verse tan vulnerable pero no podía evitar llorar. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, el miedo que sentía se transformó en pánico y más al recordar la bolsa con monedas que su padre había recibido por él.

Eso era…

Ya podía entenderlo…

Su padre lo había vendido…

¿Pero a quién?

¿Pero, por qué?

Shuichi se limpió las lágrimas cuando escuchó pasos en el corredor y el sonido de unas llaves que abrieron la puerta. Intentó decir algo pero entraron dos hombres, los guardias de la noche anterior, y lo desvistieron a la fuerza. Shuichi estaba tan asustado que no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna. Pero, al sentir dos cubos de agua helada sobre su cuerpo se estremeció por completo. Uno de los hombres empezó a lavarle toscamente el cabello, jalándoselo por momentos y el otro, le pasaba un trapo con un jabón que olía bien, pero, que en el camino aprovechaba para tocar ciertas zonas intimas sin descaro alguno. Shuichi seguía en silencio, no quería morir y menos ser golpeado por alguno de esos hombres. Y, luego de aquel breve baño le entregaron una bata y lo empujaron fuera del cuarto. Al menos el agua fría lo había despertado por completo y ya no tenía esa sensación pegajosa en su cuerpo. Notó también, que uno de esos hombres había pasado alguna crema por sus muñecas y el ardor era más soportable de esa manera. Se preguntaba a donde lo estaban llevando. Lo que Shuichi jamás imaginó al pasar por una hermosa puerta de madera tallada, fue que acababa de entrar al mismo infierno.

En aquel hermoso salón, con cortinas color vino y candelabros de plata, pudo ver a tres personas. Una de ellas era una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños, ataviada con un atrevido pero bello vestido que rozaba el piso. Evitaba su mirada a toda costa y tenía una expresión enfadada. Cerca de ella, se encontraba un hombre de cabello rubio, elegante y atractivo, pero cuya mirada parecía ser la de un demonio. Y por último, un hombre que parecía tener entre cuarenta o cuarenta y cinco años, de cabellos negros y mirada agria, que no dejaba de contemplarlo como si fuese el más exquisito manjar que hubiera visto. Shuichi se sintió intimidado, intentó retroceder pero solo recibió un brusco empujón como respuesta a sus actos, que hizo que cayera al suelo.

- Así que, este es el muchacho que me has conseguido esta vez – dijo el hombre de cabellos negros con mucho interés.

- Fue fácil, el padre quería deshacerse de él hace un buen tiempo. El idiota recibió unas cuantas monedas y aceptó el trato. Al principio creímos que tal vez no valdría la pena, pero al verlo, totalmente, creo que hicimos una buena compra – dijo el rubio con una voz tranquila, como si comentase el clima o algo de menor importancia.

- Esto es espantoso – replicó la mujer – solo es un niño…

- Lo sé querida, pero gracias a niños como él, es que puedes darte el lujo de comprarte esas joyas y mandarte a hacer esos vestidos – contestó el rubio con una mirada que indicaba que se callase.

- Aun así, estoy totalmente en contra de esto… será mejor que te espere en la entrada, nuestro coche no tardará en venir por nosotros. No te tardes Tohma, o vendré por ti para sacarte de este espantoso lugar – dijo la mujer ignorando a su marido y retirándose mientras balbuceaba cosas en su enfado.

- Ya sabes como son las mujeres, Mika puede ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza cuando se lo propone... disculpe su mal carácter – dijo Tohma llevándose una mano a la cabeza, una vez que su esposa hubiese desaparecido por la puerta.

- Descuide Seguchi-san, no la culpo, debe ser el cambio. De todos modos, el paisaje de Inglaterra es tan diferente que el de Japón. Me asombra que usted se halla adaptado tan bien al lugar. He vivido en este país más años que usted y aun me parece desconocido para mí.

- Todos se acostumbran. Pero, me alegro tener entre mis clientes a alguien que sea de nuestras tierras.

- Y yo más… de que pueda conseguirme muchachitos japoneses que a falta de trabajo solo vienen a morir aquí.

- Espero que el chico sea de su agrado Endo-sama… debo retirarme ya. Mi cuñado en persona ha de venir para recibir el resto de la paga después de que usted compruebe que el chico le sirve. Acaba de regresar de Japón y va a vivir con nosotros un tiempo, confío en que usted lo tratará con la misma seriedad que tiene conmigo.

- De eso no tenga duda.

- Adiós entonces.

Cuando el rubio salió de la sala, el silencio volvió a reinar en el ambiente. Shuichi aun no podía creer en todo lo que había escuchado. Sabía que su padre lo había vendido, pero, otra cosa era escucharlo de boca de aquellos hombres. Solo se sentía como un objeto, mucho menos que un animal. Tenía la cabeza agachada, no se atrevía a ver a aquel hombre que se acercaba lentamente hacia él. El sonido de sus botas producía un leve eco en la sala. Shuichi no escuchó palabras, suponía que con la mirada se había comunicado con sus guardias ya que, estos lo dejaron solo en pocos segundos y cerraron la puerta. Solo estaban los dos ahora. Shuichi sentía que su corazón iba a explotarle por los latidos salvajes que golpeaban su pecho. Y más cuando el hombre le sujetó de la barbilla e hizo que levantara la mirada. Le hubiera parecido en algo apuesto, si no fuese por aquellos ojos fríos y macabros que tenía.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre y cuántos años tienes?

- Soy Shuichi Shindou y tengo diecisiete… - le respondió con voz baja.

- Bien. Ahora quiero que me escuches, yo te he comprado y me perteneces… ¿entendido? Si intentas huir o te niegas a mis deseos, te mataré yo mismo. Pero, si obedeces a mis órdenes, ganarás mucho.

- ¿Mi libertad? – se atrevió a preguntar.

- Podría ser… eso dependerá de ti.

- Entiendo señor…

- Soy Takeshi Endo. Desde hoy te dirigirás a mí como Endo-sama. Y ahora… vamos a probarte, voy a pagar mucho por ti, pero si no me satisfaces te devolveré a Seguchi-san y te aseguro que él es mucho peor que yo.

- No entiendo a que se refiere con…

Shuichi comprendió rápidamente a qué se refería Endo con la frase "voy a probarte". En esos instantes, sin importarle que estuviesen en medio de la sala, lo tumbó contra el suelo y le empezó a quitar la bata sin que pudiese hacer algo por evitarlo. Shuichi recordó que no llevaba nada debajo y el pánico volvió a apoderarse de él. No hubo palabras, no hubo manos cálidas de las cuales aferrarse o pedir ayuda, no hubo nada… salvo el hecho de que ese hombre lo dejó desnudo sobre el piso de la sala. Lo masturbó toscamente mientras mordía y lamía cada rincón de su cuerpo, y luego, lo obligaba a voltearse para penetrarlo de golpe, sin haberlo preparado adecuadamente para ello. Shuichi se estremeció de dolor, sentía que su cuerpo se partiría en pedazos, en esos momentos lloró, suplicó pero nada sirvió. El hombre lo embestía tan duramente que sentía que perdería el conocimiento en cualquier momento. Sin piedad, sin pena alguna, sin dejarle tiempo para pensar en otra cosa y olvidarse de que estaba siendo violado en medio de aquella sala tan lujosa, Shuichi dejó de luchar y empezó a ceder. Solo podía sentir aquel miembro caliente golpeándolo constantemente, no podía ni siquiera seguir llorando. Ahora comprendía porque aquel hombre lo había comprado. El dolor que sentía era tanto que decidió perderse en aquel sentimiento, deseando que todo acabase pronto. Y esta actitud, hizo suponer a Endo que al chico le empezaba a gustar su nuevo "trabajo", pronto terminó dentro de él y se dejó caer sobre el sofá. Respirando agitadamente, pasándose una mano por los cabellos y viendo con una sonrisa de satisfacción que su nueva mascota era dócil y fácil de manipular.

Shuichi permaneció tirado sobre el piso, sobre la carísima alfombra bordada con hilos de oro. Pero, en esos momentos no podía fijarse en esos detalles. Sus ojos estaban fijamente clavados en un punto distante, ausente, como si solo su cuerpo se hallase ahí y su mente se hubiese perdido en un mundo desconocido.

El chico no supo en que momento se quedó dormido, ni cuando lo levantaron del piso y lo llevaron a una habitación. No le importó saber nada, ni enterarse que pasó dos días en cama después de lo sucedido. Pero, cuando despertó se sorprendió al encontrarse en una bella habitación. La cama era enorme, las sábanas muy suaves y las cobijas abrigadoras. Había un armario pegado a la pared y un escritorio con una silla muy bonita. El silencio era agradable, las cortinas blancas se movían rítmicamente con el viento que entraba por la ventana entreabierta. No recordó donde se encontraba, pero, cuando se puso de pie y sintió una punzada de dolor en la parte baja de la espalda, se apoyó contra la ventana sintiéndose totalmente destrozado al venírsele las imágenes de lo sucedido. Su cuerpo estaba limpio, alguien lo había bañado y cambiado de ropa. Pero sentía asco, un asco tan grande que tenía ganas de vomitar. Y aquella sensación aumentó cuando alguien abrió la puerta y apareció el mismo hombre causante de todos aquellos sentimientos.

- Veo que ya despertaste… ¿te gusta tu nueva habitación? – dijo sin obtener respuesta alguna. Endo frunció el ceño levemente. – La puerta estará cerrada hasta que sepa que no tratarás de huir, luego de eso, podrás trasladarte por la mansión y los jardines. Pero, tendrás que ser un chico bueno y obediente para lograr tal premio. Dime, ¿te gustaría salir de aquí verdad?, apuesto que te encantaría poder sentarse en los jardines y tener un tiempo a solas ¿no? No sé si sepas leer pero, tengo una gran biblioteca… -. Takeshi Endo empezaba a desesperarse al no obtener ni una palabra de él. Shuichi ni siquiera lo miraba, y aquella expresión de asco en su cara hizo que perdiera el poco control que estaba teniendo. Se acercó rápidamente hasta él, sujetó sus cabellos con brusquedad para que lo viese a los ojos. - ¿¡Acaso quieres que te trate mal!? – le gritó. Shuichi seguía sin poder decir nada, sus labios temblaban. Endo furioso, lo tumbó contra la cama boca arriba y empezó a besarlo a la fuerza. Shuichi no podía respirar por la presión. Sintió como ese tipo le subía el camisón hasta la cintura y se empezaba a acomodar sobre él. Quiso desviar la mirada pero al abrirle las piernas y penetrarlo otra vez sin piedad, sujeto toscamente su cabeza con ambas manos para que la humillación fuese peor. Shuichi empezó a morderse los labios y a estrujar fuertemente las sábanas, intentaba pensar en otra cosa pero le era imposible. Sentía a Endo sometiéndolo cruelmente, arañando su piel y dejándole marcas rojas. El dolor fue tan intenso como el de la primera vez, y Shuichi entendió que si volvía a ignorarlo le iría cada vez peor.

- ¡Maldito vagabundo! ¡Dime que te gusta!, ¡dímelo! – le gritaba Endo mientras se aferraba a su cuerpo y hacia que los movimientos fueran más constantes.

- Me… gusta – dijo con voz débil Shuichi, rogando porque se detuviera de una vez.

- ¡No te escuché! ¡Dilo más fuerte o te mataré como hice con el otro chico!

- ¡Me gusta!, ¡me gusta! ¡Perdóneme Endo-sama! – tuvo que obligarse a decir en voz alta, sintiéndose totalmente avergonzado y temeroso al mismo tiempo. Su corazón latía rápidamente, ese hombre había mencionado algo sobre otro chico, sea lo que fuese que le hubiera hecho, Shuichi no quería tener el mismo destino. En su mente la idea de huir estaba débil aun, pero, ante la promesa de verse libre para pasear por los jardines tal vez, podría planificar su huída. Odiaba la idea, realmente odiaba a ese hombre, pero, no tenía más remedio que ceder por el momento, ser sumiso sería lo que lo mantendría con vida. Endo pareció tranquilizarse, antes de llegar al límite beso suavemente sus labios. Después, se levantó de la cama, se arregló un poco y se asomó a la ventana al escuchar el relinchar de un caballo. El hombre sonrió, Tohma Seguchi le había dado dos días antes de mandar a alguien para cobrarle lo que faltaba por el chico.

Takeshi Endo se dispuso a bajar y recibir al desconocido. Pero, antes de salir de la habitación, le dirigió unas palabras a Shuichi, quien permanecía acostado por el dolor.

- Recuerda, si te portas bien esta puerta dejará de estar cerrada para ti. Por el momento, te quedarás aquí. Mis sirvientes te traerán lo que quieras, solo tienes que tocar esa campana que está sobre la mesa. Mis guardias siempre estarán pendientes de ti… ya sea de noche o de día, o cuando vengan los sirvientes a traerte comida, ellos estarán aquí en cuestión de segundos si intentas hacer algo estúpido.

- Lo entiendo – dijo Shuichi con voz baja.

- Muy bien, ya estás aprendiendo. Te veré más tarde…

Y cuando Endo salió de la habitación, Shuichi se dio el gusto de llorar y desquitarse contra la almohada. Tenía que ganarse la confianza de ese tipo para poder huir, pero eso significaba ser tomado una y otra vez, no podía soportar la idea. Quizás, lo mejor sería morir, por un momento pensó en no comer absolutamente nada, cometer una tontería y dejar que Endo lo asesinara. Todo era mejor a ser sometido constantemente por él. Shuichi se puso de pie ignorando ya el dolor, necesitaba aire fresco y abrió la ventana de par en par. Tuvo una pequeña alegría al ver que no había barrotes. Solo eran él y ese hermoso cielo matutino que se alzaba en lo más alto. Y abajo, tenía una preciosa vista al jardín. Shuichi dejó que sus pulmones se llenasen con el aire fresco. Pensaba en llamar a los sirvientes para pedir agua para bañarse en la tina, ya que cada vez que ese hombre lo tocaba se sentía muy sucio, pero, no pudo evitar quedarse mirando por aquella ventana. De repente, su mirada se cruzó con la de un hombre de cabellos rubios. No se había dado cuenta de que lo había estado mirando desde que abrió la ventana. Se había distraído tanto con el aroma de la libertad que su mirada había permanecido desapercibida. No obstante, al darse cuenta, Shuichi sintió aquellos ojos fijamente puestos sobre él. Aun en la distancia, sentía su mirada muy fija, una mirada que se le quedó grabada en la memoria.

Vio a Endo salir con una bolsa de monedas, pero no logró escuchar nada de la breve conversación que tuvieron ambos hombres. El desconocido guardó el dinero y subió al caballo, se disponía a marcharse cuando volvió a dirigir su mirada hacía los pisos superiores. Shuichi se sintió extraño, confundido y atrapado… pero, tuvo que ocultarse rápidamente al ver que Endo volteaba para ver que era lo que tanto le había llamado la atención a ese hombre. En esos instantes, no sospechó nada. Había tenido otra cosa en la cabeza, la de mandar algunos sirvientes a robarle el dinero a ese joven… pero, meterse con alguien de la nobleza y más, el cuñado de uno de sus amigos exclusivos sería un grave crimen, por lo que dejó que se fuera tranquilamente y regresó a la mansión en silencio.

Continuará…


End file.
